graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kusan Delawyn
"He's the Lord of all." Auel Kusan is one of the most well known, and fondly remembered members of the State in it's history. With an exceptional ability to lead and teach he has become a mentor to many, which include but not limited to: Vulnus, Sherlock, Coffee, Karthas, Laxus, Azrael and dozens others. Known for his leadership ability he was able to advance very quickly within the State, it is unknown as to when he joined but he quit after the fall of the Absolute State. Kusan is currently pioneering the concept of society guilds that stabalize themselves via society. Kusan's symbolic heterochromatic eyes are what make him noticable by most. The grey eye represents the Auel in him and the flame colored orange eye represents his the Kusan in him. SAFF Not much is known about Kusan's involvement in the SAFF it is known he had spent time in government and was given the rank of judge after several days of joining The State's Parliamentary branch. Renewed State "Kusan was the leader of the best infantry of the State during this era. Infantry III was known for having well trained Enlisted members, a strong NCO base, and it's ambitious leader. Here Kusan met his long time pupils and friends Karthas and Vulnus. He excelled as a leader a quickly got advanced in the ranks eventually becoming general of The State, becoming a very respectable leader." ~GraalMilitary Wiki. "After wandering the roads and paths of GraalOnline Classic for some time, the end of March came around, and with it...hope, or so I thought. March 31st, 2013: Auel declares The State safe to rebuild, and I enlist in the military. Specifically State Infantry II, under command of Captain Orfeo. The guilds existing at the time were Central Command, State Infantry II, State Infantry I (led by Captain Shaw), and The State Military Police, led by Major Jin. I received my rank quickly, due to the rules of having 500-1000 hours I believe, I was given Lance Corporal. I met a few friends who also received the rank. Sleepy, who was in State Infantry II was also a Lance Corporal, and Cross who was in State Infantry II, was a Lance Corporal. We became a close group, doing missions given out by Auel as our unit. We were very successful and we performed well. Eventually, a few days later, Sergeant Promotion Boards rolled around, all three of us signed up. People went in the room, one by one, each practically failing. None of them studied their information. I was terrified out of my mind to go and get tested. Soon the line dwindled down, Cross went in. Took his exam. Failed. Sleepy went in after the couple of guys ahead of him, also failed. I was one of the several that were left. I went in right after Sleepy, and I aced my exam. I got all the answers correct, and so Auel, seeming interested in my education, started asking bonus questions which I too passed. So with that, I became the first Command Sergeant Major of The State. I was one of two that ever existed, it was quite a good rank in fact. You were still considered an NCO but you got to do and attend all the officer meetings and you got to work with them as well. I enjoyed it, but then I asked to start studying under Auel. That’s where things too a false turn for me. I began learning his methods, working harder and harder to understand leadership and tactics and such. I proved myself over and over to Auel, and it payed off. I soon was asked along with Orfeo to come to Auel’s guild house privately. After a quick chat, Orfeo was promoted to Major of State Infantry II, and I was promoted from Command Sergeant Major to Captain. And with that, the infamous and elite State Infantry III was created. I was extremely strict with who I recruited and such. My Infantry however quickly became the best, even said by Auel himself, and I was very proud of my men. Several weeks later, Auel asked everyone that were non-captains to go to his guild house, so naturally, I didn’t go. Everyone was there and in position, and Auel then called me in. It was a surprise promotion to Major which I didn’t expect at all. I was proud, my Infantry was now allowed to officially be called elite. Soon after that, several of my main core members (Rudora, Wildcat, and Bacon Queen) broke my guild. I went to bed one night with an elite Infantry with 20+ members in it, came on the next morning with three people in it...It was devastating and crushed me, I was now a public humiliation and failure to The State members...I became somewhat paranoid with who I put in my guild. The two followers included someone I cannot remember the name of, and Karthas, one of my most loyal followers. I was given a week and a half to rebuild my broken guild by Auel who was quite generous about that and I appreciated it. " ~Auel Kusan :: The State Infantry III Rebellion: ''One of the most tragic events that Kusan experienced as a newfound leader was the rebellion of the people he trusted and trained. The rebellion caused much stress upon Kusan as event made a fool of him publically. He had to understand what he was doing wrong as a leader, as the most popular reason for the rebellion from his ex-members is that Kusan was "Too pressuring, bossy, and a complete douche". From this time forward, and his trustworthy comrade Karthas on his side, Kusan set out to find a new teaching method. He worked on rebuilding his infantry as soon as possible which was made possible by Karthas. During this time, Kusan focused on training Karthas as well as he could, knowing now that he could trust Karthas. Karthas eventually became an officer of Infantry III and Kusan focused on becoming a Major. Later on, The State had mass kicking issues when Viral returned and due to Kusan and Virals hate and distrust towards each other, over 60% of The State left, Karthas being one of them. From there on, Karthas was never to be seen again by anyone, and The State had taken a huge backfire on its progress. Eventually it was rebuilt, and Kusan moved forward from the rebellion and learned the skills of leadership and teaching he still uses to this day. :: ''Kusan vs. Viral: ''When Viral returned to The State, he was already on Kusan's watch list. Kusan, never feeling comfortable about his presence, watched Viral like a hawk, always waiting for him to screw up and getting reasons to get Viral out of The State. Kusan was even more uneasy and suspicious as Viral was gaining rank by doing practically nothing visible. He would go from Lieutenant Colonel, to Colonel, to General within a matter of weeks. No one really seemed to care and one night Kusan, along with Captain Nate, broke the silence at started what was essentially a "cold war" with Viral within The State. It pitted friends against friends as everyone picked a side, the majority siding with Viral. During this time the State Infantry III Rebellion occured and many members left. Viral was eventually found out as a fraud when Irish reported to Kusan evidence of this and Viral was kicked out of The State. Over time, Kusan began to be in more contact with Viral and eventually the two became friends. Kusan also realized how similar he was to Viral, whether it was his personality or role in The State. USR The USR didn't really last for long, it was much more of a new plan and guide for The State with great planning, but poor execution. After the end of The USR, Auel quit temporarily. During this time Auel gave his name to Kusan who became Auel's successor, and also became the second real Auel out of the current three. Days after Kusan becoming Auel, Auel's new extra account Roanoke appeared, and along with it The Sentinels. '' '' :: ''Kusan vs. Roanoke: Ever since Roanoke came to graal, Kusan was suspicious of him to begin with. There were many reasons for this, one of them being as when Auel told Kusan, "There was no Auel before me, I was the first, you are my successor". Kusan continued to interrogate Roanoke and noticed similar wording patterns only Auel used. He soon began to realized after a matter of days Roanoke was Auel and tried to use this knowledge to learn more about Auel's powers. When the sentinels came onto the scene, Kusan's interest in Auel's powers grew and his realization of Auel's goals came into clear view. During this time, Kusan began to think about what Auel has done, why he did what he did in the past, and he began to have seeds of mass distrust in Auel. Around this time would probably be when Kusan started future endeavors against Auel. Absolute State Kusan received the first infantry in this era, called Alpha Company. Again he proved to be an exceptional leader, and asset to the State. He spent some time doing underground convert operations on alternate accounts to help destroy smaller militaries, creating State superiority. However, their came a point where the destruction of small guilds became to much for another Captain Vulnus, a pupil of Kusan and leader of Delta Company to bear on his moral compass. Kusan, Vulnus and several and the other infantry leaders plotted a scheme to unally The State Military, remove all members from each leaders respective roster list, and ending the Absolute State era. Along with it, Kusan's involvement with State. After Absolute State's fall, Kusan decided to work against tyranny and enslavement via military dictators. Britannia Kusan's last real involvement with Auel is while he was in Brittianinan, a military guild that lasted a short while, and was known for the popularization of its Special Forces. Elysia Elysia was Kusan's guild and greatest contribution to Classic that focused on creating a society rather then a true military. After spending many months studying miliary guilds and societies past and present, he claimed he found a solution to creating an unbreakable, stabalized society. Elysia lasted a strong three months on Classic which is a longer lifespan than 85% of military guilds formed and is still living today on the bridge between Classic and a different server, Delteria. Elysia included a small military force that was trained with the physical power Kusan learned from his time in The State, mixed with the education and wisdom he gained throughout his military career making his small force strong and intelligent. His bigger section of Elysia was mainly focused on citizens and towns. Kusan focused on creating a stable society where people could come freely and feel at home, pick the routes they wish to take in the society, and was a place where a player could develop themselves with intelligence and physical training. Kusan was known for his new found wisdom, leadership ability, and faithfulness to his vision during this time. As all good things come to a close, so did Elyisa, it along with Kusan and the majority of it's members moved to Graal Delteria. Today... Today Auel Kusan works as a free agent, a mentor to many current-generation military members privately, and a friend to many. He assists militaries if any need repairing, restructuring or assistance, without having a loyal connection to any single military guild alone. Any who come and ask to be trained by Auel Kusan receive it and further themselves to a positive future to military guilds. Auel Kusan is seen as one of the top military veterans in Graal history throughout the military world and is known currently as the "Father of Kingdoms". Abilities and Tactics 'Advanced Graphics Artist: ' Auel Kusan began as an ameteur graphics artist, beginning with simple recolors of State uniforms. Over time, he began to create his own style and ability to make his own graphics from scratch thanks to influence from Auel. Auel Kusan currently is the Head of Graphics Development in Elysia and has already made over forty five different bodies for the guild. He also has dozens of his own creations from Classic. '''Skilled Orator: '''Gaining much influence from Auel, and the others he grew around, Auel Kusan became an exceptional orator with an even greater ability to cause revolution. His influential speeches caused rise for his greatest guild to rise, Elysia, and has been a symbol and representative for meeting for dozens of militaries because of this. '''Master of Deception: '''Auel Kusan is one of the most deceitful people in Graal military history, infiltrating dozens of guilds and destroying them from the inside out, he can easily control the tides of a person, guild or group's future. '''Powerful Fighter: '''Auel Kusan is a powerful fighter, defeating tons of the strongest fighters in Graal military history and evening training some to become even stronger then him. '''Exceptional Teacher: '''Auel Kusan is probably the best teacher in Graal millitary history. He was able to teach masses within guilds on how to work effectively, train his followers on how to become smarter and stronger fighters then the majority of all other militaries and can be one of the most rutheless people to anger. '''Skilled Recruiter: '''Able to recruit dozens with his great speaking abilities. Quotes "Fear is but an option. Fear is a thought, stimulated when one perceives something as scary or dangerous. When one perceives nothing as scary or dangerous, pain isn't stimulated and therefore does not occur. It's your option." "Elysia isn't a military, it's a revolution. Chap." "Rules are meant to be broken, when the rule maker says so." "No." "Everybody, hug formation.....on me." "Honestly, I used to pledge total allegiance to Auel. Now, not so much. His goals are dark, sinister and completely inhumane in my eyes and many others. A lot of people see me as a rogue, mostly all the new kids who join Auel's militaries, but when they go through everything we've gone through, they soon realize why I do what I do. I'm not a rogue, I'm simply a man looking for the good reasons. I fight against tyranny and everything that is the symbol of evil. Yes, I am an Auel, and I used to wear that name proudly. Now, not so much. Not much at all, in fact, if no one knew that I was an Auel, I'd let the name drop completly. It's not a good thing, not a fashion statement, it hurts your reputation, and it hurt mine pretty bad when I first took it up. Now i've made my own name for myself, Kusan. I'm not a rogue, I'm not a guild killer, I'm not a psycho. I'm a man with experience, trying to pass it on to others. I'm always willing to give you my knowledge, it's your choice to listen." "Things are beginning to get interesting." "I see." Category:SAFF